


It Hurts So Bad

by CecEspaña (Cec0906)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, It Hurts So Bad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cec0906/pseuds/CecEspa%C3%B1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano has gotten himself into quite a predicament, and of course Ludwig has to help him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts So Bad

 

It Hurts So!

GerIta

  It is early morning the sun just barely showing above the horizon, as Feliciano sits on the ground beneath and apple tree wailing. A broken branch to his left and apples littered all around him.

Ludwig is on his morning jog as part of his training, when he comes across the sight. He wastes no time in rushing to help his fallen friend.

“Feliciano what is wrong?” Ludwig inquires, knowing full well the only way to stop the crying Italian is to divert his attention from the pain, no matter how small.

“I-I fell o-out of the t-tree, and h-hurt my really b-bad!” he wails failing to stop crying and calm down for Ludwig.

Ludwig wraps his arms around the hiccupping mess he calls a friend. He guides the Italian’s head to his shoulder and starts rubbing his back in soothing circles. “It will be fine Feli.” He calls him his nickname, hoping it will help guide Feliciano back to normal state.

As the smaller man’s cries turn into small hiccups and stuttering words, Ludwig asks him “Would you like me to do anything for you?”

“C-Can you carry m-me h-home?” Feliciano begs looking a Ludwig with the puppy dog eyes he has never been able to resist.

  
**‘He’s so cute like that…’** Ludwig closes his eyes and shakes his head at the thoughts. He has been having those thoughts for a few months now, but he has been ignoring them. The small Italian would never think of him like that, and he can’t take the chance of scaring off one of his only friends.

Sighing he opens his eyes and sees the man of his thoughts staring at him with those eyes still, unaware of his internal struggle. A small smile tugs at his lips, though anyone looking at him wouldn’t even see the tug at the edges of his lips. “Ja, Feliciano I can.”

Ludwig stands up and then bends down and picks up the frail looking Italian in his arms, and starts walking home.

Said Italian notices the warm and secure feeling he gets from being in Ludwig’s embrace. _‘He so strong and handsome…’_ Feliciano closes his eyes and leans into the touch. A kind is a rare thing from Ludwig, and a physical one is almost unheard of. He begins thinking about the thoughts he has been having over Ludwig, and the odd way said German has been acting. He has noticed the way Ludwig does anything he asks, and a small dusting of blush would cover his cheeks anytime Feliciano got close to him. _‘_

  
_I wonder if he feels the same way...’_ the more the brunette thinks about it he surer he is of Ludwig’s romantic feelings towards him match the ones he has for the blond man. A smile lights up his face, he has an idea.

Ludwig watches the dark eyed brunet in his arms, close his eyes and lean into his touch. **‘I wonder what he is thinking about…’** He also can’t help but notice how right this feels to him.

The walk takes about a half an hour to the small apartment building that both the German and Italian have neighboring apartments. The blue eyed man takes his charge to his apartment and sets him down on the couch in the center of the room.

“Anything else I can do?” The taller man asks as he situates the Italian on the couch.

The Italian sets his plan into action, “My knee hurts. Can you kiss it and make it better?” he adds a cock of the head and a genuine smile of hope to convince the standing man.

“Ja, sure” Ludwig sighs, crouches down, and kisses the Italian’s scraped knee.

“Better?” The blond man inquires.

“Yes…but my hand hurts too!” The small Italian couldn’t help the small smile that forms on his face as he sticks his hand out expectantly.

Rolling his blue eyes, Ludwig kisses Feliciano’s hand.

Before Ludwig can even voice his question again Feliciano says, “My shoulder too.”

The tall blond becomes a little suspicious, raising his eyebrow at Feliciano. Though he does it anyways the Italian couldn’t hurt a fly; so nothing to worry about, right?

“All better?” Ludwig questions again, and he is surprised when Feliciano reaches up and pulls him closer to the brunet’s face.

“Ludwig my…lips hurt too.” Feliciano squeaks out, as he wears an unsure expression. The tall blond smiled finally figuring out Feliciano’s game. He leans in and presses his lips to his small Italian’s lips. Though he was only going for a quick peck, Feliciano’s arms worming their way around his neck convinced him otherwise.

After wrapping his arms around Ludwig’s neck Feliciano gently kisses back, finally both of them seeing the other’s feelings. The Italian and German men share one though, _**‘This is perfect…’**_

When the need for air becomes too great they part, but leaving such a small space between the two their foreheads touch. Feliciano smiles at his German and whispers, “My lips still hurt Ludwig.” Ludwig smiles and doesn’t waste a second connecting their lips. Between kisses loving phrases are uttered,

  
**“Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen.”**

_"Ti amo con tutta l'anima”_

**Author's Note:**

> The German says, “I love you with all my heart”, at least I think -.-‘ feel free to correct me if not, and the Italian says, “I love you with all my soul.” (Thank you Meluzina from Fanfiction). This oneshot is for :iconCoolcat101s:. :iconcoolcat101s: had the idea I just filled it out. Oh and I’m so sorry it came so late, real life had me in a strangle hold for a while, but I’m back and got it up! Also I don’t the picture I found it on Google, and I do not own Germany or Italy, but I’m wishing.


End file.
